


You Are What You Eat

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Ficlet, Humor, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry teaches, and Draco learns, a VERY important lesson. DMHP oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

> funny, pointless!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!
> 
> old work

Oh  _GODS!_

Nearly there! So close!

Draco grunted as he pushed forward, his body almost horizontal as he increased his speed. Somewhere below him, Potter gasped as he too, strived to reach-

So close so close so close!

Draco could feel the back of his neck prickling as he continued to accelerate. His hand reached out in front of him, stretching, reaching,  _yearning_  and…

NO!

Potter made a sudden dive, his broom almost perpendicular to the ground as the Snitch zoomed downwards. Draco cursed and barely avoided an errant bludger. The chase was on yet again and both Seekers hadn't a clue as to where the Snitch had flittered off to.

But then Potter did something quite unexpected. He began to speed off to the other side of the pitch at breakneck speed. Draco, not thinking about anything else other than grabbing the victory Snitch, gave chase.

From the sidelines, everyone else was cheering loudly, almost deafening if you ignored the already painful sound of the wind whipping in his ears. He was almost an arm-reach within the sleek bristles at the end of Potter's broom. Potter then changed direction, again making a perpendicular dive towards the ground. Draco followed, urging his broom faster as he made his body almost completely straight.

But…

Then Potter turned the nose of his broom upwards sharply and steered away from the ground and Draco realized the mistake  _almost_ too late. He narrowly avoided a crash collision with the dirt of the pitch and with a furious roar, realizing that he had been tricked, whipped his broom around.

Potter had pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint. And had nearly cost Draco his neck! But then the cheers from the Gryffindor side had gotten to a deafening pitch and Draco scowled as he saw Potter's hand close around the defeated Snitch.

With a whistle, all players were called down the centre of the pitch. Draco zoomed towards centre as Potter did a victory lap around the pitch, then followed his teammates where the Slytherins had gathered with Madam Hooch.

It was an obligation that all players shake hands upon the start and end of each game. They all lined up as the Gryffindor players shook their hands. Draco tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as Potter arrived to shake his hand. Half of him wanted to congratulate him for pulling off a perfect Wronski Feint (as a Seeker, Draco could appreciate the difficulty of executing such a dangerous move). The other half wanted to smack Potter on the upside of his head.

Unfortunately, Draco couldn't keep his tongue in check as Potter's hand reached out for his. Madam Hooch was near the Keeper's end anyways.

"Underhanded, Potter."

Instead of scowling, Potter gave him a blinding grin, undeterred from his victory by Draco's insult.

"I know, huh?" Potter grasped his hand and, -yuck, it was sweaty!-, shook firmly, but didn't let go.

"You're such a dick, Potter," Draco scowled, attempting to shake the sweaty, and no doubt, smelly hand away.

At this, Potter pulled Draco closer and, with a wolfish smirk, whispered into his ear, "I know, Draco. After all, you  _are_  what you  _eat_."

All Draco could hear was his spluttering amidst Potter's laughter as the Gryffindor strode away with the rest of his team.


End file.
